


Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

by KaiHaru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Peter Pan bc why not, READER IS CLINT'S NIECE WHEEE~, Reader-Insert, more references bc author is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Pietro first interacted when you are babysitting Clint and Laura’s kids while they’re gone. The children requested to play Peter Pan with you and the speedster slowly falls in love with you because of how caring you are with kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time making a fic about Pietro so hopefully you can forgive me if he’s a bit out of character.

“Wait what?!” You almost yelled at your Uncle Clint, who flinched at the volume of your voice.

“Pietro’s going with you,” He repeated as he regained his composure.

“But why? I’m perfectly capable of taking care of three children on my own,” You replied, crossing your arms and turning your chin up proudly Here we go again, your beloved uncle was always protective of you. You think it’s sweet, but sometimes it could be annoying since you think you can’t handle things on your own. Besides, you don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your crush, Pietro Maximoff.

Ah yes, the Sokovian speedster had always gotten your attention, with his messy, silver hair, his attractive, Eastern European accent, not to mention those toned muscles under his usual tight–

“(Y/N)!” You heard your uncle snap you out of your daydream. “Did you hear what I said?”

“U-uh… um… Yeah!” You stammered and smiled at him nervously. Clint simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I said: you get your stuff ready and we’ll leave by 6:30 in the evening,” He said in his deadpan tone.

“Yes, sir!” You mocked salute before walking back to your room. Once you arrived, you took a deep breath and sighed dramatically, knowing that Sonic’s gonna ruin your fun with the kids by distracting you with his looks.

Once you’re packed up and ready to go, you went inside the quinjet, surprised to see a certain speedster and your uncle.

“Good evening, printsessa,” Pietro grinned when he saw you. You suppressed a blush and nodded at him as a greeting.

“You kids ready?” Clint asked as he pressed random buttons to start the quinjet. You both rushed to the empty seats and buckled yourselves up. You absolutely can’t wait to see the kids again. Unknown to you, Pietro was glancing at you in the corner of his yes and smiled softly, amused at your giddiness.

As the jet landed, you immediately got out of your seat, grabbed your bag and practically ran out to their humble farm house.

When you ran into their yard, you were greeted by Cooper and Lila, their little arms wrapped around your waist.

“(Y/N)!! We missed you!” They said as you knelt down to give them a proper hug.

“I missed you too, you little rascals!” You said, playfully ruffling their hair. Your little reunion was short lived when the two children saw someone behind you.

“PIETRO!” They screamed before running into him, giving the same greeting you had received earlier.

You stood up from your position and saw Laura on the porch, cradling little Nathaniel in her arms. You walked towards her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

“Hey there little guy!” You cooed as you smiled at the youngest Barton, which made the woman before you giggle. “How are you, Aunt Laura?”

“Oh you know, the usual, taking care of children, this time three,” She shrugged, before letting you gather the baby in your arms to give hers a rest. “Come on in, guys!” Laura called out at her children, Clint and Pietro.

___

“You sure you go everything alright?” Laura said for the umpteenth time.

“I got this, Aunt Laura. Pizza number’s on the fridge, both of your number’s on speed dial along with SHIELD’s and always hide a knife behind your back before opening the door,” you said memorizing their instructions by heart due to being frequently called to babysit the Barton kids.

“And keep the car keys while hiding to make an intruder think that someone’s coming home,” Pietro added, earning a satisfying nod from the couple. Both Clint and Laura hugged you, making you smile at them.

“Okay okay, now have fun you two,” you said as you pulled away. You watched them drive off, the two children also saying goodbye, waving at them. Once they were off your field of vision, you quickly turned to Lila and Cooper.

“Now who’s up for some fun and sweets?” you asked them cheekily.

“WE DO! WE DO!” They chanted.

“Great, now set up the pillow fort, I’ll be right there in a sec,” you instructed them, the kids smiled brightly before running up to their room. You chuckled, putting your hands on your hips.

“You’re pretty great with children,” A voice said from behind you. You turned around and saw the owner of the voice. You blushed and smiled bashfully at Pietro.

“Y-yeah… I’ve been taking care of them ever since I could remember,” you shrugged, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly.

“I think it’s pretty cute,” he commented, walking close to you. You felt your heart beat a hundred times faster at his statement. You looked up, meeting his electric blue eyes.

“(Y/N)! Can we have some popcorn?” You heard Cooper call out from upstairs, making you both snap out of your trance.

“I’ll go get the popcorn, you can go and join them,” he said, already dashing to the kitchen before you could reply. You sighed, slapping your cheeks softly to keep you from getting too flustered to function. You ran upstairs and entered Lila and Cooper’s room, seeing a sloppily made blanket and pillow fort.

“Can you help us with the, (Y/N)?” Lila asked you.

“Of course,” You smiled softly, taking the previously made fort down and trying to make a sturdier one. “Better?” they both nodded and crawled inside, and you followed suit.

“So, what do you wanna do?” You asked them.

“Can we play Peter Pan?” Lila asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

“Oh! Can I be Peter?” Cooper’s hand shot straight up, making a giggle erupt from your throat and you nodded.

“Aw but I want to be Peter…” Pietro finally arrived with two bowls of popcorn, the Barton children cheered at the sight of the snack and Sonic, you guessed. The silver-haired Sokovian handed the bowls to them before dashing in the forth.

“Pietro, you’ll be Captain Hook, I’ll be Tinker Bell,” Lila pointed, making Pietro pout at his role.

“And (Y/N) is Wendy!” Cooper finished his mouth full of popcorn.

“I guess I can work with that,” You shrugged, hugging your knees to your chest.

“But I think it would make sense that I’m Peter,” the speedster explained. “My name  _is_  pretty close to Peter.”

The siblings looked at each other before speaking at the same time. “No.”

The young Avenger pouted, crossing his arms, you bumped your shoulder against his, “C’mon, Speedy, it’ll be fun!” You exclaimed, following the children out of their pillow fort, the tall male finally catching up. As everyone finally set up, you started your little play where Peter meets Wendy and helps him with his shadow. Pietro hasn’t arrived yet because you three hadn’t “arrived” to Neverland.

He watched you jump up and down, pretending to fly, occasionally being showered with Lila’s “Pixie Dust” which is just gold glitter. You two would stop playing some time to check on Nathaniel, and then you would resume your little game.

You had finally reached to the climax of your story, where you attack Captain Hook’s ship.

“I’ll get you for this, Peter Pan!!” the Sokovian shouted, pointing his hook hand at the little boy, you had to stifle laughter at his acting skills. You three climbed up the bed, preparing to jump

“Chaaarge!!!” the little boy commanded, You, Cooper, and Lila pounced on Pietro, making him fall on his back, the three of you trying to pin him down.

“I surrender!” the speedster said as he laughed loudly.

“Release the crocodile, Wendy!” Lila said and you stood up, grabbing the crocodile stuffed toy then threw it at Pietro’s face. The young man screamed in agony as the toy pretended to eat his face; you and the children stood up and watched the scene unfold with a satisfying grin. Once he was truly defeated, he laid limp, his tongue sticking out for better acting. You cheered with the Barton children at you victory, carrying Cooper so he could pretend to fly like Peter, then switching to Lila as she wanted to be like Tink.

Finally, it was time for bed, Pietro checked up on Nathaniel again, while you tucked the older children in their beds.

“Tells us a bed time story, like what Wendy would do with the Lost Boys,” Lila said sleepily, you smiled softly.

“What do you want me to tell then?”

“Something with dragons, but not evil dragons, good ones,” Cooper requested, You hummed in thought before settling between their beds.

“Okay, I have one.

There’s a place called Berk” You started with a hushed voice. “It’s twelve days North of Hopeless, and few degrees South of freezing to death…” You continued the introduction, unknown to you, Pietro watched you from the hallway, wholeheartedly telling your story at the children who paid attention to you, but slowly drifting to sleep. That’s where he knew, he was truly in love with you.


End file.
